Dos veces amor
by Annasak2
Summary: UA. Una mujer decepcionada del amor, un hombre práctico con grandes ilusiones. Ambos son grandes amigos, prácticamente como hermanos ¿Podría Anna cambiar de opinión respecto a él y amar una vez más?
1. Capítulo I Mejores amigos en todo

**Dos veces amor**

No podía creer que Hao hubiese roto su relación con Anna. Sencillamente no comprendía las razones de su hermano, más porque cada uno complementaba al otro de manera verdaderamente asombrosa. Sin embargo, por más que trataba de dialogar con él, simplemente no accedía a nada.

-¿Y en verdad crees que es algo definitivo?-cuestionó por segunda vez.

Bastaba con ver su cara para saber la respuesta. En verdad estaba muy dolida por la ruptura y ni el _expresso _ayudaba a levantar el ánimo de la rubia.

-Me llamó emocionalmente dañada, supongo que eso significa que no tengo la más mínima importancia para él-se limitó a responder molesta- ¡Exigir respeto y pedir lo que merezco no me hace una persona demandante!

-Calma, Anna-pronunció el castaño apenado- La gente nos queda mirando…

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme?, ese idiota se llevó siete años de mi vida-replicó de inmediato.

Suspiró y tomó de nuevo el vaso de frapuccino. Claro que lo sabía, por eso objetaba con fuerza a la decisión de su hermano, para evitar que cometiera cualquier idiotez.

-Tranquila, lo superarás y él se arrepentirá de haberte dejado-le alentó tomándole la mano con firmeza- Ánimo, Anna.

Sonrió con melancolía y apoyó una segunda mano sobre aquel tacto de amistad. Yoh era casi como un hermano para ella y por eso apreciaba todos sus gestos.

-Gracias. Supongo que esto cambia un poco las cosas.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Ahora soy la ex de tu hermano, supongo que…

-No, claro que no, eres Anna Kyouyama, una buena amiga, eres casi como mi hermana. Te vi crecer, cómo crees que te botaría por las tonterías de Hao, Anna. Seguiremos viéndonos, si quieres salir a comer con alguien soy materia dispuesta, ir al cine, lo que quieras. Si un día estás triste, estaré ahí para ti. No te voy a sacar de mi vida y espero que no lo hagas tú.

-No lo hagas por lástima, Yoh. Créeme que no lo necesito.

Si que era bastante terca y necia para creerlo.

-Bueno, deja que el tiempo lo decida, ¿no crees?

-Si tú lo dices…

_**Ocho años después**_

Alcanzó a contestar la llamada, llevaba ya bastantes minutos de retraso como para incrementarlos y por ende, atender debidamente al cliente que marcaba.

-En este momento no puedo atenderlo-dijo molesta mientras subía al automóvil- Puedo canalizarlo con alguien más…

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige, señorita?-preguntó el taxista.

-Hotel Wellington-le indicó con seriedad mientras seguía discutiendo con aquel hombre.

Ya no podía soportar el estrés y la carga de trabajo, pero era el motivo de su vida, sin ello se sentía vacía. Colgó el móvil y miró con atención la bella y atorada vista del tráfico en New York. Observó el reloj, seguramente Yoh estaría por cerrar el caso en dos minutos más y ella seguía en el embotellamiento.

-Aquí me bajo-dijo sorpresiva y excesivamente molesta.

-Aún faltan quince calles más.

Cómo si eso le importara, por mucho que le dolieran los pies no se iba a perder el brindis por el décimo caso de Yoh, aunque eso implicaba verle la cara a Hao. Y en efecto, apenas pudo pasar el umbral del bar del hotel, vislumbró a los hermanos Asakura y el gabinete de ejecutivos celebrando la ocasión.

-¡Anna!-exclamó Yoh feliz- Pensé que no llegarías.

-Nada más cerca de la verdad-respondió cansada.

-Impuntual como siempre, Kyouyama-se quejó Hao, mientras tomaba su copa de vino.

Ignoró olímpicamente el comentario mientras Yoh la presentaba con todos los hombres de negocios.

-Anna Kyouyama, mi mejor amiga y la directora de mercadotecnia en _Vogue_. Ella es una mujer grandiosa y exitosa.

Siempre destacaba cada cosa de ella, y aunque le apenaba un poco, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. Yoh la trataba como Hao no había hecho nunca y podía dar las gracias de no haberse casado con ese ogro, que al fin y al cabo se comprometió con una amargada mujer por dejarla embarazada. Sorbió la copa de vino que Yoh le ofreció y sonrió internamente la desgracia de Hao.

-Y dígame, ¿es usted casada?

Comenzaba a odiar esa pregunta con el alma, en verdad que sí.

-Soltera y así será hasta el resto de mis días-pronunció con convicción.

-No puedo creerlo, es usted tan joven…

-Pero con muchas ocupaciones, mi carrera es lo elemental y vivo por y para ello. Tengo relaciones con muchas personas, así que no me siento sola, ¿comprende el mensaje?

Yoh sonrió por aquella forma tan tajante de ver la vida, pero lo sabía de antemano, que después de la quinta decepción amorosa de Anna, ella había cerrado tajantemente esa puerta. No más amor, no hijos, no esposo. Se dedicaría por entero a ella y sus más cercanos amigos.

-¿Es decir que no anhela casarse y formar una familia?

-No

No era raro sostener ese tipo de charlas, por más que se tratara de una reunión con sus clientes. Tenía claro que Anna era una mujer atractiva y eso generaba expectación en varios de ellos, hombres de dinero, pero sabía que para llegar a la rubia había una brecha muy amplia llamada conquista tierna.

Miró a su amiga descalzarse y quitarse el vestido con total tranquilidad para quedarse en ropa interior. Sabía que buscaría la playera holgada de siempre y por esa mirada asesina, seguramente le reclamaría la descortesía de su cliente por ser tan insistente en el tema.

-De verdad, Anna, no tienes por qué molestarte. El señor Fujiyama sólo es curioso, todo mundo lo pregunta a menudo.

Colocó el vaso de agua de golpe sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Es irritante. Puedo tolerarle cualquier idiotez, menos que sugiera que me acuesto contigo y que además seamos amigos muy abiertos.

Era un buen punto, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero siempre puntualizaba y especificaba que llevaba catorce o más años de conocerla. Se levantó y la acompañó a la mesa de la cocina.

-Deberías buscar un novio, por lo menos con una pareja te ayudará a espantar este tipo de situaciones.

Rió y emitió un sonido bastante irónico, que no se atreviera a sugerirle parejas, porque todos sus amigos eran unos idiotas engreídos y superfluos.

-Ni de broma, Asakura. Sé por dónde va el asunto.

-Vamos, Anna. Sabes que es cierto, estás en una muy buena edad, además, qué gran satisfacción tendrás cuando Hao te vea saliendo de la mano de otro hombre, felizmente sin compromisos serios.

La idea sonaba interesante, pero la desechaba, no necesitaba darle celos a nadie.

-Puedo vivir con mi estigma orgullosamente. Qué me dices tú, tienes medio año sin salir con alguien- objetó de inmediato.

- Cuando tienes mucho trabajo, las relaciones son muy complicadas de llevar -meditó con lentitud- No tengo muchas ganas de enamorar a una mujer, es mucho trabajo y esfuerzo. Tengo algo más en mente.

-¿Algo sin compromiso?-cuestionó con curiosidad- Ya has tenido varias…

-No, más bien, esto es un compromiso realmente serio y me siento con deseos de llevarlo a cabo. Anna… quiero ser padre.

¿Yoh, padre? No tenía ni el más mínimo sentido de la responsabilidad, por dios, su departamento lo arreglaba una mujer que le dejaba todo hecho, incluso la comida… tenía hecho un caos su vida hogareña, o más bien, carecía de ella.

-Estás demente, Asakura. Una agencia no te dejará adoptar a un niño…

-¿Quién dice que necesito una agencia?-dijo con alevosía.

-¿Embarazaste a alguien?-cuestionó incrédula.

-Voy a rentar un vientre, Anna-respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

Se recargó en la silla mientras él tomaba alegre una copa de vino. Era un cínico muy bien escondido.

-¿Y por qué no te casas? No creo que sea inconveniente para ti eso de conseguirte una mujer.

-¿Te explico que cortejar a alguien lleva varios meses? ¿Conocerla lleva otros tantos? ¿Casarse más gastos?

Suspiró y bebió de golpe el agua.

-Idiota.

-¿Tan mala idea te parece?

Masajeo sus sienes antes de mirarlo detenidamente.

-Es una completa idiotez. No tienes tiempo para una relación, cómo lo tendrás para cuidar un niño.

-Puedo agendar mis citas de una manera…

-Necesitas una esposa, Yoh, no un ama de llaves. No una sirvienta. Necesitas crearle un hogar, no un padre irresponsable con deseos de individualidad que deja su ropa tirada, no sabe ni calentar una sopa instantánea… y así puedo seguirme de largo.

Posó sobre la mesa la copa y la miró con seriedad.

-Puedo ser responsable, puedo cuidar a un niño, Anna, puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo.

-Bien, entonces, arruina tu vida-respondió molesta.

-Para ser mi mejor amiga no me estás apoyando, ni me aportas otra solución-se quejó herido- Si no quieres que alquile un vientre, me obligas a casarme. Esa no es la solución.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No hay nada más que decir, tienes dos opciones, o te casas o te casas.

Cruzó la habitación y cogió la cajetilla de cigarros, rara vez fumaba pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Anna.

-Anna, si me pongo a pensar en matrimonio, a la única mujer que tendría ganas de proponerle matrimonio sería a ti.

Casi escupió el agua de vuelta al vaso cuando Yoh se sentó de nuevo.

-Te conozco y sé cómo eres, no lo pensaría demasiado, ése es el punto: ser práctico. Quiero un bebé, no una mujer, Anna.

-Bien, dame dos razones y yo… te propongo algo nuevo.

-De acuerdo, tengo treinta y cuatro años. Tengo un trabajo estable y cada vez que veo a los hombres con un niño tengo la necesidad de proteger a alguien igual de pequeño. Me ilusiona como no tienes imaginar la idea de ver despertar a ese pequeño ser, abrazarlo y cuidarlo, amarlo y enseñarle todo lo que sé… es una sensación inexplicable.

-Es todo un discurso-admitió Anna-Cómo sabes que esa mujer te entregará al niño, no puedes estar cien por ciento seguro y además… no serías tan cruel de quitárselo.

Miró la seriedad en su rostro, y lentamente aprisionó su mano con la suya. Estaba demente, pero todas las vertientes eran negativas, excepto una.

-¿Y si yo conociera la otra parte? Si ella estuviese de acuerdo, si fuera… mi mejor amiga….

-Por loco que suene, me pasó por la cabeza hace unos minutos.

Yoh sonrió y contempló la serenidad en el rostro de Anna.

-¿Me regalarías un hijo, Anna?

La ilusión en sus ojos era algo difícil de ignorar, demasiado para pasarlo por el arco del triunfo.

-Sí.

**Continuará…**

N/A: Fic nuevo y con actualizaciones continuas, no pierdan la esperanza, en estos días, no será el único que actualice, no se preocupen. Pero ánimo, sigan escribiendo, continúen leyendo y muchas gracias a quienes me han comentado últimamente, espero ser más continua con ustedes.


	2. Capítulo II Pensamientos

**Capítulo II**

_Are you strong enough?_

_Can we make the cut?_

_Can we cross the finish line?_

_Make it out in time?_

Llevaba en mano derecha un café bastante caliente, seguramente lo tiraría en cualquier descuido, era muy probable si seguía en las nubes. Suspiró y observó de reojo el semáforo, si no fuera por culpa de Yoh, su mente estaría en la junta que tendría en un par de semanas en Río de Janeiro. Y vaya que deseaba un viaje paradisiaco, no martirizarse pensando en la horrible sensación de engendrar un hijo.

Era un tonto, de hecho, pero era un amigo cercano, le debía y mucho. Yoh había estado a su lado muchos años, siempre incondicional, siempre leal, aquello era lo menos que podía hacer para regresarle de algún modo su solidaridad.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste?-escuchó a su lado.

Obviamente, lo menos que esperaba era encontrárselo en la parada del autobús. Y menos tan de repente, por lo que terminó por verter el vaso de café en el pavimento.

-Veo que sí, estás nerviosa- evidenció el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recogía el vaso ya vacío.

-¡Demonios, no puedes aparecer así de la nada y hablarme tan cerca, asustas a cualquiera!

-Tú no eres cualquiera-objetó Yoh con una sutil risa- Te acompañaba desde hace más de diez minutos, no te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Pensaba en demasiadas cosas, demasiadas.

-Planeaba mi viaje a Brasil.

-Oh, ya veo. Bastante agradable el clima, necesitaras ir de compras antes de marcharte.

-No, ya tengo mucha ropa, creo que incluso regalaré toda una maleta.

Jugueteó un poco con las llaves de su auto antes de ver el semblante frío de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué una mujer regalaría su ropa?

-Porque se aburrió de ella y desea cambiar, o porque simplemente no le gusta o…

-Porque no tiene en quién gastar el dinero más que en ella-concluyó el castaño.

-¿Insinúas que me compre un perro?-preguntó ofendida.

Yoh le señaló su auto aparcado y ella rodó los ojos para seguirlo a donde se encontraba el coche. Podría comprarse uno, eso sería buena opción, de hecho no estaría nada mal.

-No planeaba insultarte, en realidad, ya sabes que amo la forma en que haces las cosas. Ojalá yo tuviera esa seguridad, y ese poder de sentirme estable. Sólo que pensaba en nuestro plan de anoche…

-O… ya estás viendo cómo puedes sacar dinero para la manutención.

-No. De hecho tengo curiosidad si serás tan fría como para regalar un bebé, dejar todo ese asunto de los sentimientos, el privilegio de cuidar de una criatura que sería tuya y….

-Déjate de cursiladas, Yoh. Puedo hacerlo y si lo que quieres es dinero, supongo que puedo aportarte un poco, después de todo, tampoco es que me gustaría que pases por grandes sacrificios para mantener a otra persona.

Yoh suspiró. Ése no era el punto.

-No te quiero hacer daño, Anna, en verdad.

-¿Y por qué lo harías?-preguntó con rudeza- No hay porque herir a nadie.

-El bebé, las ilusiones, los sentimientos… ¿quieres que continúe?

-Cliché, Yoh, estás en un ridículo cliché. Estoy consciente de lo que haremos, bueno del asunto en el que trabajaremos, y no me enamoraré de ti, digo, hemos dormido juntos durante años, nos hemos visto, nos conocemos hasta el más mínimo detalle y no ha florecido nada, como amiga, estoy dispuesta a dar todo por ti. No existe en mí la tonta ilusión de que te quedarás conmigo.

Miró el volante, encendió el auto y arrancó. Sería un breve trayecto a su oficina si no eludiera y pusiera un sinfín de espinas alrededor de los sentimientos tan frágiles que tenía.

-En esos términos suena muy frío, por no decir que es casi una imposición de mi parte para contigo-expresó un tanto confundido por esa repentina racha de frivolidad, cuando a su lado era más abierta y hasta expresiva.

-Es un favor de una amiga a un amigo, imagina eso. Sólo he meditado las muchas opciones que tendrá tu familia respecto a esto, porque obviamente sabrán que yo soy la madre, ¿no? un embarazo no se oculta así de fácil.

-No le comentaremos nada a nadie, no te preocupes, sé encargarme de eso.

-Esa fue una respuesta muy seria para el jovial y alegre Yoh.

Miró de reojo a su amiga y pudo notar en ella esa peculiar sonrisa irónica, como si en verdad fuese un tempano de hielo.

-Sabes que no doy explicaciones de mi vida a nadie, salvo a ti-pronunció con dulzura- Ahora bien, hablando del sexo…

-¿Sexo?-preguntó enrojecida-No hablas en serio. Obvio no tendremos sexo, será por inseminación artificial.

-Oh…claro, no pensaba en otra cosa-contestó apenado mientras se estacionaba frente al gran edificio en el que Anna laboraba- Sin embargo, ¿me dejarías hacer una prueba?

Lo miró con desconfianza cuando se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué vas a besarme?-atinó a decir mientras obedecía a sus palabras.

-Sólo voy a confirmar algo-dijo suavemente al acariciar la mejilla de la rubia- Es bastante predecible, pero déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si tú lo dices-contestó al sentir los labios de su amigo rozar su nariz.

Bien, era demasiado táctil, bastante curiosa esa sensación. Pensó por un momento que Yoh sería más intenso, pero lo único que hizo fue besar su boca de una forma tan esporádica que apenas percibió el roce.

- ¿Quedamos para comer?-escuchó su voz con la misma jovialidad de siempre.

-¿Y a qué vino todo esto?-irrumpió algo molesta.

-¿Esperabas algo más?-preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Lo único que esperaras será una nueva amiga, no vuelvas a…

¿La había callado con un beso? ¿Se había atrevido a tanto? Sí, definitivamente lo había hecho. Y éste sin duda era más intenso de lo que recordaba…

-Lo siento, Anna. Sólo quería ver si de verdad entre nosotros no había pequeñas llamitas por ahí, pero viendo que no, creo conveniente seguir con el plan, habiendo aclarado todo.

Eran demasiadas palabras para procesarlas juntas.

-¿Quédanos para comer?

Su pregunta la regresó del estupor en el que se hallaba.

-Tres y media, y más te vale llegar temprano, necesito ir a comprar unos zapatos para un vestido.

-¿No crees que gastas demasiado en ropa?

-No tengo hijos, por ahora-se limitó a responder.

Pero cómo pretendía comer con Yoh, mejor dicho cómo pretendía él comer con ella y acompañarla de compras si vería a Marion a la misma hora. O era un olvidadizo o de verdad hacía compromisos al azar. Marcó el número de la rubia y la ruidosa canción le reventó el tímpano.

-Son casi las tres, se supone que debería…

-¿Hola? ¿Anna?-escuchó la voz de su hermana del otro lado.

-Genial, llevo llamándote todo el día….

-Tengo sólo una llamada perdida, creo que exageras un poco. Pero bien, ¿cuál es la urgencia?

-¿Verás a Yoh hoy?

-¿Ya eres su secretaria o su novia? Bueno, eso es cosa tuya, no, lo cancelé en la mañana, le dije que iría a ver a mi prometido. Y qué bien que hablas, necesito una planificadora de bodas y…

¿Y en algún momento se callaría?

-Perdón la interrupción, Marion, pero debo irme, saldré…

-Sí, lo sé. Siempre tan ocupada, en fin, cuídate y no te preocupes, dudo que Yoh quede contigo si tiene otra cita.

-Es un hombre-objetó Anna- Son muy desconsiderados.

-Pero Yoh es tu amigo, las consideraciones son otras. Sólo recuerda eso, un amigo se preocupa por lo que sientes, tu novio querrá que no lo agobies con todo lo que sientes. Así que ve y haz tu vida.

-Bien.

Ella al menos sabía todo lo que hablaba, no en balde era cinco años más grande. Tomó su bolso y cerró el portafolio, tendría que cerrar demasiadas cuentas en la semana para sacar el bono extra que su jefe le estaba preparando. Y entonces, Yoh le diría para qué querría más dinero.

-Anna, te llama Silver-le informó su compañera- Extensión 24 y contesta rápido antes de que se corte la llamada.

-¿Has dicho, Silver?

-Creo que lo dije bastante claro-obvio la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó y tomó el teléfono en sus manos. Lidiar con el pasado, no era nada fácil, especialmente con algo tan delicado.

No obstante, llevaba cerca de media hora esperando. Seguramente le pegaría, pero sólo así podía apresurar el proceso. El mesero pasó por tercera vez, llenando su copa de vino por cuarta vez. El queso no le alcanzaría para mucho si Anna tardaba otra media hora más.

-¿Su pedido ya está listo, desea que lo traigamos a la mesa o esperara un poco más?

-No, esperaré…Bien, tráigalo- corrigió al ver a su rubia amiga entrar al restaurante.

Aunque por su cara no traía ninguna buena noticia.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó en cuanto llego a su lado.

-Tal vez-anunció un poco apenada-¿Puedo tomar un poco de tu copa?

-Seguro-afirmó acomodándole el lugar- Ahora dime, qué te pasa, te ves pálida, no me asustes, por favor.

Respiró y mordió sus labios con suavidad.

-Yoh, creo que tendré que negarme a ser la incubadora de tu hijo.

-¿Por qué..? Bueno antes que nada, no eres ninguna incubadora y no quiero forzarte a nada, pero esta mañana estabas tan segura. Qué te ocurrió.

Desvió su mirada y enfrentó la firmeza de esos ojos castaños.

-No puedo decírtelo, porque no me vas a perdonar, pero tal vez tenga SIDA.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Y aquí el capítulo II, trataré de dar más continuidad y bueno gracias por los comentarios, últimamente ando a mil por hora, pero con más tiempo me encantaría contestarlos. Gracias a todos y bueno a seguir trabajando.


	3. Capítulo III Respira de nuevo

**Capítulo III**

Realmente no creía una palabra de lo que decía Anna, mucho menos cuando calló prácticamente toda la historia detrás de ese misterioso hombre. Obviamente estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, lejos del hijo, estaba consternado por la salud de la rubia. El asunto era grave y Hao no dejaba de gritar por teléfono con su mujer, aquello lejos de resultarle gracioso lo sacaba de quicio y pensó en las mil y un posibilidades que pudo haber tenido su hermano de haberse casado con Kyouyama.

- Definitivamente no es su tipo-desechó de inmediato la idea - Además, el Karma es sabio.

Entonces el teléfono de su oficina sonó y su secretaria le comunicó con el doctor que atendía su caso. Fausto, su médico de cabecera, deseaba confirmar el día en que revisaría y conocería a Anna, lo malo es que no tenía una fecha fija, ni siquiera había podido comentarle que ya que recién estaba informándose sobre el nuevo asunto.

-Tú y tu pareja pueden venir cuando deseen, esta semana sería preferible, tengo espacio en la tarde.

-¿Podríamos aplazarlo dos semanas? Tengo un caso delicado que atender y no me da tiempo para estar al pendiente de mi pareja, sabes que quiero estar inmerso en todo el procedimiento.

-Naturalmente-contestó Fausto- Puedo programarlos en dos semanas, llama a mi secretaria para confirmar la cita y qué pases un buen día.

-Igualmente-respondió amablemente.

Suspiró una vez más y descartó la idea de abandonar su sueño. Tendría ese bebé, era su más grande ilusión y sería hijo de Anna, era su objetivo y lo cumpliría.

-Ella no puede estar enferma y si así fuere… no importa.

Pero lejos de pensar en el futuro, le angustiaba saber si era o no cierto. Después de todo tenía altas posibilidades, no con certeza, pero si eso llegase a ocurrir sería una gran estupidez de su parte. En primera por meterse con un hombre casado, segunda porque esa persona era tío directo de Yoh, y tercera, porque no era la primera vez que sostenía relaciones con Silver, quien tenía al menos quince años más que ella.

-Pero qué imbécil soy, de eso no hay duda-se recriminaba mentalmente, mientras se sentaba al lado de la enfermera para tomar la primera muestra de sangre.

-Para qué se atormenta, estas cosas suceden sin planearlo.

Casi rio con ironía.

-No conozco a alguien tan tonto como para planificar su muerte.

-Créeme, querida, los hay-afirmó retirando la aguja y tomando la muestra de sangre.

-Pues éste no es el caso-dijo con amargura-¿cuándo estarán los resultados?

-En un mes-contestó sin mucho tacto- Pero no te preocupes, yo te veo muy saludable, no veo cómo…

Observó su rostro pálido y su semblante gris, una prueba clara que los resultados eran para confirmar lo que ya de antemano sabía.

-¿Qué tan segura te sientes de haber contraído la enfermedad?

-Un 90%, nunca usé protección y tampoco fue hace tanto mi última relación con él.

Se paró y pasó una mano por su rostro con total frustración.

-Él me aseguró que tiene la enfermedad, y que ya ha contagiado a su esposa también- relató enfadada- Es el tío de mi mejor amigo, y él adora a ese hombre. Ahora, Yoh quiere que le dé un hijo, cómo voy a tener la cara de verlo de frente y decirle que estoy enferma por haberme acostado con su tío. ¡Puede usted decirme cómo, porque yo no tengo ni idea!

La enfermera calló y miró aquel dejo de tristeza e impotencia en el rostro de la rubia.

-Querida, aún con todo sólo estás pensando en los demás. Qué va a pensar tu amigo, qué creerán los que te rodean… la única persona que importa eres tú. Cómo te sientes y qué harás al respecto.

-Nada, supongo que así tenía que pasar. Mi vida perfecta hace mucho que se fue por la borda-declaró en medio de un suspiro- Ya no me importa nada más.

Por supuesto que lo entendía, el viaje a Brasil estaba programado desde semanas atrás, pero que después de esa arrebatadora confesión no se atreviera a contestar el teléfono le preocupaba mucho. Entró a la oficina y miró a todo el mundo correr de áreas de impresión al de diseño digital, típico movimiento de cualquier cierre de número, pero y Anna dónde estaba.

-Presentó una licencia-le informó su secretaria.

-¿Una qué? ¿Una licencia? Debe estar bromeando, ella vive para su trabajo y la junta de…

-Lo siento, señor Asakura, pero la señorita pidió dos meses de licencia abogando el cuidado de un familiar bastante delicado.

Aquello le sonaba ridículo y más cuando vio por escrito la petición. Sólo así se horrorizo al comprobar qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras. No perdió tiempo y fue inmediatamente a su departamento, abrió y nada. Ella simplemente no estaba. Llamó a Marion y Anna seguía en un cauteloso exilio, no había rastro alguno.

Comenzó a desesperarse transcurridas las dos primeras semanas. Incluso se extrañó que nadie en su familia intentara contactarla, ya que su teléfono le enviaba directamente al buzón. Tarde, noche, se quedó a dormir en su cama y ella simplemente no apareció. Así pasó el primer mes de su licencia y estaba seguro que si no la encontraba hoy, se volvería totalmente loco. Si su secretaria no sabía nada de ella, mucho menos Marion, y aun así quería convencerse de que Anna no cometería una locura, no lo haría.

La lluvia alentaba un poco su espíritu, escuchar las pequeñas gotas golpear el cristal del coche le hacía pensar en las innumerables veces que la había visto llorar por Hao. Sólo en aquellos años expresaba sus sentimientos y se dejaba guiar por su compañía y afecto. Notables muestras que con el tiempo se hicieron escasas y sólo para demostrar esa fortaleza de hierro.

Su vidrio se empañó lentamente ante el calentador y su respiración. Veinte llamadas pérdidas en el buzón. Nada la tiraba, nada le hacía retroceder, pero entonces… llegó esta enfermedad, algo que seguramente había comprobado ya, y que ahora la torturaba. Intentó no llorar, de verdad que no había pensado en todo el proceso de aquel virus hasta ahora y no quería perderla, ella en realidad muy importante, pese a todo.

No podía con ese nerviosismo y sacó un cigarrillo, mismo que pensaba encender cuando la vio pasar. Cruzó la calle y caminó lento hacia el parque central. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y paró el coche en la siguiente esquina sin siquiera pagar el parquímetro, corrió y prácticamente brincó las pequeñas cercas hasta poder alcanzarla.

-¡Anna!-le gritó antes de tomar su brazo y asirla con emoción.

Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró. Mojado, Yoh prácticamente estaba llorando mientras la abrazaba y decía muchas cosas que simplemente no comprendía por todo el ruido.

-Te estás mojando, Yoh-pronunció con tranquilidad.

-¿Y es lo único que se te ocurre decirme? Te he buscado desde hace varias semanas-se quejó de inmediato el castaño.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo quería un respiro.

-Pues toma tus respiros conmigo, por favor, pero no me alejes de ti-le pidió preocupado y ante la indiferencia que mostraría agregó con decisión- Eres la única mujer que me importa seriamente.

Y entonces, no sabía si eran las gotas de lluvia o el efecto que ella le mostraba, pero Anna sollozó y comenzó a llorar. Percibió la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor, sumergiéndolo en un mar de pensamientos en donde le paralizaba la idea de dejarla ir a la deriva.

La tenía a su lado y por ningún motivo la dejaría sola de nuevo. Conmovido, la protegió de la lluvia y se dirigieron a su apartamento. No dijo nada, pero el dolor de su mirada le erizaba la piel, transformándolo en el más tierno de los hombres. Cada lágrima, cada rastro de ellas, las limpiaba con tal suavidad mientras la cobijaba a su lado hasta que cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?

-Dime…

-Te quiero como no tienes una idea-pronunció enternecido el castaño.

-Lo sé… lo sé…-dijo antes de caer rendida.

Tardó unos minutos más hasta acompañarla en su letargo, aunque éste duró tan sólo un par de horas. Instintivamente, movió su cabeza y sintió la suavidad de sus cabellos frotar con su barbilla. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente y abrió los ojos. La luz de la mañana no le molestaba, las cortinas eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para nulificar cualquier insolente rayo de sol, aunque fuese prácticamente invierno. Entonces la mano de Anna en su pecho le regresó a la imagen que quería conservar en su mente. La tranquilidad de su rostro era algo pocas veces visto y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad al verla dormir cada vez que dormían juntos, no podía evitar verla suspirar pausadamente.

El problema fue cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Odiaba estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para el despacho, y más que el ruido la despertara de forma tan abrupta.

-¿No piensas contestar?-preguntó incorporándose con pesadez.

-Que dejen el mensaje-respondió dejándose caer en la almohada-¿Y qué tal dormiste?

-Me duele la cabeza-admitió la rubia- Hace días que no podía dormir.

-Si dijera que es porque mi compañía es lo que te hacía falta sonaría como Hao, así que mejor me callaré.

Anna tomó la cobija y cubrió por completo su cuerpo. Tenía mucho frío, tanto como para sentirse vulnerable.

-Perdona, sólo te he causado molestias. Es una gran tontería-admitió con vergüenza.

-Vamos, estaba bromeando-le contestó el castaño- Además, qué no haría por la madre de mi hijo.

Y aquello la tomó por sorpresa, especialmente cuando Yoh tomó unas hojas de su buró y comenzó a leerle todo lo que había investigado respecto a su enfermedad. Continuó leyendo dos hojas más hasta que se incorporó y lo detuvo.

-Por favor, dime que no hablas enserio-le dijo con bastante seriedad.

-Hablo bastante enserio-confesó sin dudar.

-Pero cómo pretendes siquiera tener un hijo conmigo, eso es absurdo, ya te he dicho que estoy enferma.

-Lo sé-afirmó-Sé que puedes tener un bebé y también sé que puede debilitarte mucho, pero créeme yo te cuidaré en todo momento, durante y hasta el final.

-No quiero ser un estorbo, ni una carga…

-No lo eres-aseguró de inmediato- Cuidarte es algo que haría con todo el placer del mundo. Créelo.

Claro que lo hacía y más cuando sus labios tocaron su frente. Ciertamente no se sentía del todo bien, pero aún podía carburar todas sus ideas y dentro de ellas no figuraba un pequeño niño, era totalmente imposible.

Anna tomó las hojas de sus manos, especialmente aquellas en las que nuevas investigaciones afirmaban que podía tener un hijo libre del virus, siempre y cuando estuviera bajo un estricto tratamiento. Aquello sonaba bastante complejo, pero puesto en esos términos no pudo evitar sentir tan ajeno el problema e incluso la petición de Yoh.

-Hoy tendrás que quedarte en cama, así que espero que no te moleste que quiera compartir el desayuno contigo-le dijo más tranquilo el castaño- Te traeré algo ligero.

Suspiró y continuó leyendo mientras Yoh se levantaba a preparar el desayuno.

-Puedes tener a cualquier mujer sana, ¿por qué te has encaprichado con un hijo mío?- le detuvo antes de que se perdiera en el pasillo.

-No lo sé-confesó acercándose de nuevo para acomodar un mechón de su rubio cabello- Sólo sé que al verte siento mucha ilusión. Me haces sentir una inmensa ternura y más cuando imagino a nuestro bebé.

Apartó con lentitud su mano y le vio con detenimiento. Había meditado tantos días su futuro que la sola idea de crear un vínculo con alguien le parecía monstruoso dadas sus circunstancias.

-Sabes, si no fueras mi amigo, diría que me amas demasiado, pero te conozco y sé que hay pocas cosas que te mueven tanto como para lograr una meta, ésta es una-señaló con la poca entereza que le quedaba- Te prometí un bebé y creo que sí puedo dártelo, lo haré, pero no me quedaré contigo. No planees una vida conmigo, yo te quiero como lo que somos, amigos… ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Después de un largo tiempo, me he dado un breve lapso para actualizarles algo, sé que he tardado una infinidad de años, pero tengan por seguro que acabaré cada una de las historias que comencé y bueno ésta peculiarmente me inspira mucha ternura, espero les guste y escribiré en lo consecuente un poco más para irles actualizando toooodos los fics que tanto me han pedido en estos meses. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho mejorar e inspirarme un poquito más. Y bueno sigamos adelante :D

**Agradecimientos especiales: clau17, anneyk, Mary Swift A, SakuAsakura, Meiko Uesugi Shindou, Itako Anna Asakura, Sari Asakura.**


	4. Capítulo IV Incondicional

**Capítulo IV**

Prohibido o no, tenía todo el derecho del mundo para procrear un hijo con toda la ilusión posible. Así que no dudó en recorrer el centro comercial y visitar las tiendas de bebé. Ahí encontró todo tipo de artefactos, biberones e incluso corrales, que le parecían en cierta manera curiosos. Porque como figuraba la señorita, con los pequeños de la generación actual, ningún cerco era un límite para su energía.

Sonrió ante toda clase de comentarios, más con las mujeres que insinuaban algo más allá de un simple acompañamiento. No recordaba su última cita con una chica, probablemente un año atrás, pero en lo relativo a las salidas de pareja estaba retirado. Totalmente, y más al recordar a la mujer que próximamente traería al mundo a su hijo.

—Es encantador que un hombre visite solo las tiendas. Usualmente lo hacen las mujeres, aunque claro... siempre hay sus excepciones —dijo la encargada.

Ella era una mujer madura y amable que se ofreció a darle una explicación de todo ese mundo relacionado con la paternidad. Madre de cuatro niños, tenía una vasta experiencia en el tema, sobre todo en lo relativo al cuidado masculino, los detalles y la forma en que hubiese querido que su esposo se comportara con ella.

—Créame, ningún detalle es demasiado. El embarazo es cansado. Usted debe facilitarle a su esposa todo lo necesario para que su vida sea placentera y feliz. Es una etapa sin duda maravillosa, pero tiene sus lados negativos —argumentó cuando tomaba del estante tres revistas para cuidados en la gestación — Se pondrá de muy mal humor...

—¿Más? —comentó con una sonrisa — Anna es bastante directa cuando algo le molesta demasiado.

—Pues he ahí una poderosa razón para complacerla en todo — respondió agradada de la preocupación del castaño al tomar un libro de los síntomas y fáciles soluciones — ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

En realidad, era bastante ridículo, considerando la situación.

—Todavía no está embarazada —confesó un poco avergonzado — Sólo quería saber todo acerca del embarazo, porque lo estará. En al menos unos tres o cuatro meses, Anna estará embarazada.

—No sé qué decir al respecto, me conmueve esa actitud tan... emotiva y preocupada.

—En realidad no soy así, no suelo preocuparme demasiado, sólo trato de vivir la vida como viene, sin más ni menos.

—Pero un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, especialmente cuando por desgracia llega a faltar la madre.

Y calló un momento. Esa era una de las posibilidades en las que no había reparado con tanto detalle, porque prefería no pensar en malas oportunidades.

—Yo la cuidaré, no dejaré que nada le suceda —aseguró —Pero aun si pasara, amaría a ese niño más que a nada en el mundo y no mancillaría la imagen de su madre, jamás.

La mujer suspiró y limpió una pequeña lágrima que amenazó con salir y es que aquel fulgor tan decidido en los ojos de Yoh la había hecho reflexionar y sentir todo ese aprecio y amor tan genuino. Su sonrisa pacífica hacia de él un candidato idóneo para cualquier mujer en aras de sentar cabeza, de eso no tenía duda.

—Bueno, sigamos, aun no llegamos a la parte en donde usted va a correr de tienda en tienda hasta conseguir lo que ella quiere —dijo tomándolo de brazo para caminar hacia el siguiente pasillo en donde podía ver la ropa de recién nacido — Y déjame decirte esto, tu esposa es muy afortunada.

—No, yo soy el afortunado que tendrá un hijo de ella.

Exhaló y aquel vapor calentó sus manos por breves instantes. Afuera no paraba de llover, las ligeras gotas salpicaban constantemente la ventana y algunas se colaban por el marco de la pared intentando de una forma u otra hacer un pequeño charco. No importaba lo frío que estuviera, sentir ese cambio de temperatura la aliviaba mucho. Recargó su mejilla al vidrio y continuó tejiendo en su mente un sinfín de recuerdos.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien incondicional?

—No —negó tajantemente —He tenido parejas, pero todas son transiciones, supongo que aun no he superado del todo a Hao.

—Pues… sé que no es correcto, pero quiero confesarte que yo siempre he sido tu ferviente admirador. No hay un día desde el instante en que te conocí, en que no haya fantaseado contigo.

Abrió los ojos y tomó el collar de perlas azules que rodeaba su cuello. Silver había sido un punto débil en su vida, una relación que ni siquiera tenía voz ni voto, era sólo el calor de experimentar la adrenalina y sucumbir a lo prohibido. Sentirse viva, como cuando él la tomaba entre sus brazos…

—Quiero decirte que eres la única mujer a la que llevaría al altar —susurró en su oído el Asakura — Y no pienso compartirte.

— ¿Ni siquiera con Yoh? —cuestionó de antemano que eso traería una ligera molestia de su parte.

—No. Eres mía, además a él sólo lo quieres como a un hermano, sólo eso. Soy yo quien te hace perder la razón —alegó con alevosía mientras la besaba fervientemente —Siempre te amaré…

—Y yo a ti…

Apretó sus labios en busca de los suyos, pero él no estaba ahí. No había calor, sólo el frío consumiendo sus sentidos y el agua resbalando lentamente de sus mejillas, borrando de su memoria los ecos del pasado. Dejó escapar un gemido mientras arrancaba con fuerza el collar de perlas azules y las cuentas caían al piso en diferentes direcciones. Nuevamente sucumbía a sus recuerdos y abrazó con fuerza sus piernas tratando de sentirse acompañada.

—Mi niña favorita —escuchó la voz de su padre —Tú serás una mujer grandiosa y harás maravillas, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó al hombre, que miraba con orgullo a la pequeña de sólo seis años.

—Porque desde que naciste, siempre has sido una estrella que vino al mundo a brillar.

Hundió su cabeza en el espacio entre el espacio sobrante y dejó fluir todas esas emociones. No era ni de lejos la mujer brillante que sería, y él también se había ido, la había abandonado con la familia Asakura casi a sus casi ocho años. Sentía un vacío emocional tan grande, un gran sopor quemándola por dentro, como si en su interior su sangre fuera ponzoña y no el líquido vital que la mantenía caliente. Tenía días sin arreglarse, algunos sin bañarse y qué importaba, Yoh era el único que estaba a su lado.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró inmediatamente su rostro, limpiando de forma poco gentil sus lágrimas. Tomó aire y esperó una gratificante sorpresa, con él siempre había algo nuevo cada día.

—¿Cómo estás, Anna? —preguntó sentándose a su lado —¿Estás mejor?

Un ligero resfriado que se había complicado un poco a causa de la lluvia y el frío. Ahora era simplemente un estorbo, alguien tan frágil como el aire.

—Mejor —contestó mientras él acariciaba su mejilla y tomaba su mentón.

—¿Por qué siento que no es así? —dijo mirando sus ojos enmarcados por un color rojizo.

—Estoy mejor —respondió Kyouyama dando por sentado que aquel era un hombre que la conocía desde su más tierna infancia y por ende, no engañaría fácilmente.

—No lo estás, has llorado toda la tarde —afirmó con tristeza —Y créeme si yo pudiera hacer algo por librarte de esa maldita enfermedad, lo haría, lo haría.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, pero no quería sucumbir a su debilidad. Sin embargo, cuando la abrazó fue difícil contener las lágrimas, era todo lo que llevaba añorando desde la mañana.

—Llora, bebé —le susurró al oído.

Y pudo haberse extrañado de semejante mote. No obstante, calló y no dijo nada, sólo lo escuchó con atenciones todas aquellas tiernas palabras. Su corazón se estremeció y su fuerza de voluntad se evaporó por completo. Había llorado con él, junto a él, pero nunca como un bebé, como él mismo había descrito.

—Quiero morirme —declaró finalmente.

—No digas eso, por favor —dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Se separó de él y pudo ver sus ojos cristalinos.

—Perdón —pronunció notablemente culpable —Antes dije que tendrías a tu bebé.

—Ya la tengo —contestó con una ligera y casi invisible sonrisa — Y si ella está triste, yo lo estoy. Si está deprimida, creo que yo también lo estaré.

Anna contempló sus ojos un largo rato. Pocas ocasiones lo había escuchado ser tan meloso, no lo era con ninguna mujer, tampoco es que fuera un insensible, es sólo que era caballeroso sin ir a más. Ahora, verlo en esa faceta era realmente un fuerte sopor.

—No te enamores de mí, por favor.

—Te lo prometo —respondió acariciado su largo cabello rubio —Sólo si prometes que regresarás a ser la misma mujer que conocí desde niño.

—Aquella mujer ya no existe —declaró mirando a la ventana—Soy lo que los demás han dejado de ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Tantos hombres la habían decepcionado, entre ellos su padre, quien había huido por un fuerte problema financiero, abandonándola a su merced con la abuela. Desde entonces, vivió a su lado y aunque era con Hao con quién más hablaba, él siempre la tuvo en buena estima. La anciana veía en ella gran potencial, y lo tenía. Después, cuando Hao decidió establecer con ella una relación, pensó que ese sería el destino definitivo para Anna. Qué equivocado estaba. Y en cada ruptura posterior, cada llanto, siempre estuvo a su lado.

—No sé si alguna vez te has dado cuenta, Anna —dijo llamando su atención —Pero aquellos hombres que se fueron sólo hicieron de ti una persona fuerte, y tal vez aunque duela y sea horrendamente frustrante, esas personas no te merecían. Ellos no ameritaban estar contigo.

—Pero yo…

—No, no te atrevas —le cortó de inmediato —¿Crees que te querría tanto si no fueras la grandiosa mujer que eres?

Suspiró mientras tomaba su mano.

—Yoh, eres el mejor hombre que conozco y tú quieres a todos, sin importar de dónde vengan, cómo sean.

—Tal vez —afirmó acercándose más a ella —Pero el amor que tengo por ti es más especial, soy tu incondicional.

Y antes de siquiera reprochar, posó un dedo para acallar toda queja. Se incorporó un poco y notó con sorpresa como la levantaba en sus brazos. Se aferró a su cuello sin pensarlo dos veces. Odiaba cuando la tomaba desprevenida, y ésta no era la excepción.

—Pero qué…

Abrió la puerta del baño y la bajó con cautela. Hasta ese momento, todo pareció extraño, más cuando cerró con llave.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —cuestionó mientras lo miró quitarse la camisa.

—Vamos a tomar un baño—contestó abriendo el grifo de la bañera—Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Sus mejillas se colorearon. Una cosa era dormir juntos, pero bañarse era una completamente diferente, mucho más íntimo y podía prestarse a otro tipo de reacciones.

—No quiero bañarme contigo—respondió firme—Por favor, ahórrame la molestia de…

—No haré nada que no quieras, te lo aseguro. Confía en mí—pronunció frente a ella.

No hubo un sonido más. Yoh se acercó y tomó la sudadera que llevaba para quitarla, al igual que el pantalón holgado. No había nada de erótico en la acción, pero que lo hiciera él tenía un toque especial que le erizó la piel. Cerró sus ojos cuando el castaño rozó su mejilla en su pierna mientras descalzaba sus pies y sintió su aliento subir lentamente hasta que deslizó con suavidad sus pantaletas.

—Para…—le dijo Anna.

—Ni siquiera te he tocado—susurró con una sonrisa y aunque lo negara, aquello le resultaba muy excitante. Se levantó y la abrazó hasta desabrochar su sostén—Eres muy hermosa.

Mordió con levedad sus labios, permitiendo que se llevara la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Escuchó el sonido de su pantalón caer y el vapor del agua tocar su piel, mentiría si dijera que ignoraba ese escozor bastante conocido. Estaba deseando que pasara algo…

—Vamos…—dijo Yoh con algo de gravedad en su voz.

Y es que contemplarla desnuda había sido más de lo que imaginaba. Anna estaba en un momento que toda aquella aura de frialdad no existía, sólo esa vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Cerró el grifo mientras contenía el aliento al verla sumergirse con lentitud. Sonrió al ver cómo contemplaba su desnudez.

—¿Está caliente?

—No lo sé—contestó sin saber qué decir—Claro, está caliente.

Rió sin poder evitarlo, tenía una erección difícil de ocultar. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué obedecía el sonrojo de la rubia en sus mejillas, si a la temperatura del agua o a las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. Anna maldijo haber estado tan ciega tanto tiempo, en especial cuando Yoh decidió meterse en el mismo lado de la bañera para sentarse detrás de ella.

Intencional o no, el roce de su piel era un tacto insoportable. Entró y sintió claramente el agua caliente mientras abrazaba a Anna de la cintura.

—Será mejor que encienda esto, así al menos habrá espuma—dijo un poco contrariado al contemplar sus pechos desnudos erizarse.

Mordió sus labios y percibió claramente el miembro de él acomodarse detrás.

—Esto no es relajante—confesó Anna.

—No, creo que no mucho—admitió el castaño al ver la cantidad de espuma— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigos? ¿Más de veinte años?

—Sí—dijo con vergüenza— Es irónico, hemos dormido juntos muchísimos años.

—Lo sé—dijo con el mismo sentimiento—Me muero de ganas de hacértelo y ¿sabes qué es lo que más me excita?

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó con un leve estremecimiento cuando se acercó a su oreja.

—Que dentro de ti va a crecer nuestro hijo.

Ni siquiera podía formular algo en contra de esa idea. Yoh sutilmente enjabonó su espalda y acarició su cabello con el _shampoo. _Sus manos trazaban en su cuerpo un camino tan esporádico y sensual que estaba torturándola.

—Me encantas…—murmuró cuando accidentalmente había rozado un pezón.

Tanta delicadeza y sensualidad la estaban torturando demasiado, más cuando fue el turno de él para enjabonarse y asearse.

—Me gusta cómo me ves—se sinceró el castaño cuando notó la mirada penetrante de Anna.

—A mí no me agrada, eres como mi hermano.

—Pero realmente, no lo soy—contestó abriendo la regadera para quitar el jabón con agua helada—Sal, por favor, no quiero que te resfríes más y necesito bañarme en hielos.

Se paró y tomó la toalla que estaba a un costado. Tener que soportarlo más era inaudito. A qué jugaba Yoh, no lo sabía. Pero salió del baño y en la cama se sorprendió ver toda clase de ropa para bebé, e incluso un vestido para ella.

— ¿Te gusta? —escuchó al cabo de unos minutos su temblorosa voz.

— ¿El vestido o lo del bebé? — preguntó ligeramente confundida entre todo ese cúmulo de acciones.

—Ambos—dijo mostrándole un overol azul para niño—Me hubiese gustado comprar más cosas, pero por el momento creo que es mejor esperar.

—Definitivamente quieres un bebé.

—Sólo contigo—corrigió de inmediato—Cámbiate, iremos al doctor y te llevaré a cenar a un lugar que abrieron en la 5th avenida.

—Pensé por un momento que querrías cambiarme tú—sugirió con maldad al verlo llevarse un traje.

Yoh la miró sorprendido, más cuando dejó caer la toalla y se colocó el vestido sin una prenda más.

—Anna, lamento decirte esto, pero… si sigues provocándome haré algo muy inusual para ti.

—¿En serio y de qué se trata? Si eres tú quien está provocándome —ironizó ante una sonrisa sincera de él por verla mucho más recompuesta

—Te pediré que seas mi esposa—aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Y bien, una actualización más para este fic, voy con los cortos y cuando digo cortos, me refiero a esos que no me cuesta más de una hora y media escribir. Por si me insinúan continuación para Contigo Siempre, jajaja les tendré que negar la propuesta a menos que me llegasen veintemil reviews diciendome que quieren actualización ya, pero eso es presión. En fin me encanta esta historia y aunque muchos no lo esperaban, sí, lamentablemente sí tiene SIDA, pero fue para variar un poco la trama, sino sería muy predecible y lo saben, jajaja. Bueno no me extenderé más y sí, les debo el _lemmon._

**Agradecimientos especiales: anneyk, Yasha, Clau17, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, Melanie Tao de Usui y Katsumi Kurosawa. **


	5. Capítulo V A paso firme

**Capítulo V**

En realidad no comprendía del todo su actitud, en especial cuando lo único que deseaba era un niño. No podía clarificar sus intenciones detrás de cada sonrisa bobalicona y esa personalidad dispersa. Aunque en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, nunca imaginó que llegaría a ser un lío en su cabeza.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres algo más? —cuestionó sonriente—¿Pasa algo, Anna?

Y tenía el cinismo de preguntarlo, sin embargo, se limitó a tomar su plato y sorber el resto de la soda.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Segura? ¿Aun piensas en mi propuesta de matrimonio?

Fue instintivo querer golpearlo, pero se limitó a desviar la mirada.

—Ni en un millón de años me casaré contigo—le espetó sin tanta severidad como pensaba—De hecho, si buscas esposa estás en buen tiempo, aún no hemos ido a la inseminación.

—Anna…—mencionó en un tono nada conciliador—No estoy buscando eso, sólo quiero un bebé y ese bebé quiero que sea tuyo.

Contempló su mirar sereno y la facilidad que tenía para olvidarse de su alrededor, al menos él vivía en una burbuja lo suficientemente cómoda, algo que a veces le causaba envidia o repulsión. No pudo evitar suspirar, menos cuando su vida se había trastornado en una novela gótica depresiva.

—Tendrá una vida complicada—añadió con pesimismo mientras revolvía con el tenedor los restos de carne que aún quedaban en el envase metálico.

Ciertamente, que no hubiesen alcanzado mesa en ese gran restaurante de la quinta avenida la tenía de buenas, en especial porque no quería cruzar miradas con algún conocido de la industria, lo consideraba algo detestable en este preciso momento. Aunque por esa parte, tenía cierto encanto comer en la calle, frente a un negocio que vendía platones de arroz y cordero por minuto.

—Tendrá menos que los otros niños—agregó mirando el ir y venir de las personas en esa larga fila de espera, mientras ellos seguían en el pórtico de un gran edificio.

—¿Qué no tendrá? —cuestionó el castaño—Tendrá unos bisabuelos bastante respetables, de hecho la abuela aun me sigue dando miedo y creo que al abuelo también; luego un abuelo que podrá contarle toda clase de aventuras, Miki sigue viajando como si tuviese tanto dinero; una abuela afectuosa y muy bien preparada. Y bueno, de sus tíos, eso es lo complejo, Marion está algo loca, sin ofender…

—Totalmente cierto.

—Y Hao, bueno, espero que si es niño no le enseñe a ser un mujeriego, arrogante y rebelde.

Su mueca de horror, sin duda le contagió una gran sonrisa.

—Oh por dios, no hablas en serio.

—Oh sí, imagínalo, todo lo que no le enseñará a su hijo se lo enseñará al nuestro.

Apretó el puño con gran fuerza.

—Sobre mi cadáver. Si ese inútil se atreve a malograr a ese niño, yo misma lo castraré.

Dejó libre una sonora carcajada, más con la seguridad de las palabras de la rubia.

—Hablo en serio.

—Te creo, te creo—dijo calmándose un poco—Y si es niña…

—La adoraras mucho—concluyó acomodando su cabello rebelde—Sólo recuerda no consentirla demasiado.

Entonces un dejo de melancolía se coló entre ellos. De pronto, ya no importaba mucho la brisa del viento o si había suficiente murmullo por parte de las personas, en realidad lo único que echaba en menos eran sus constantes palabras, sus regaños, aquel insensato sarcasmo, la fragilidad de sus manos con las suyas.

Y sin querer más, una a una de sus lágrimas fueron cayendo mientras sostenía su rostro y una sonrisa irónica se colaba en su semblante cansado. Ocultarse de ella era tarea imposible. Su respiración se aceleró y el peso de su mano en la espalda pareció reconfortarlo un poco.

—Cuando era niña pensaba en cómo regresar a mi papá conmigo, a mi mamá… incluso a Marion cuando se separó de mí para vivir con otra familia—relató con tranquilidad—Yo sé que en tu familia, no le hará falta nada, aun con un tío como Hao, tendrá todo. Pero siempre le faltaré yo.

—Anna…

—Confío en que encontrarás una persona digna para llevar esas responsabilidades contigo.

Quitó las manos de su rostro y pudo ver un temple firme en ella. Algo totalmente ajeno a lo que había visto por la tarde al llegar al departamento. En su mirada podía hallar un cúmulo de tristeza y resignación.

—Yo estoy seguro que vivirás muchos años, así que yo… no quisiera sustituirte de tu lugar porque tú serás esa persona para él.

Cerró los ojos y se levantó a tirar la basura. Tal vez, si él quería engañarse estaba bien, pero ella tenía muy claro su realidad.

—Eventualmente moriré…

—No si tomas los medicamentos y te cuidas mucho—alegó de inmediato tomando su mano—Y lo harás, aunque no quieras, Anna. El mundo no se acaba por una enfermedad.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo…

—No, no lo es. Pero estoy dispuesto a todo para que estés bien.

Y calló. Perdía su tiempo hablando de medicamentos y más tratamientos. Él lo sabía, o al menos, imaginaba sus pensamientos con tal serenidad.

—Vamos a tu casa—sugirió la rubia.

—Sí…

Sin embargo, él no podía apartar de su mente aquella imagen. Estaba sosteniendo en sus manos el ultrasonido de su hijo y no sentía nada, salvo curiosidad por el sexo del bebé, que podría conocer en el siguiente mes. No obstante, la fotografía que tenía en la mano derecha le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos bastante extraña.

Era irónico lo que el tiempo había hecho con ellos. Él pensaba casarse con ella, no imaginaba algo más en su futuro. Sin embargo, las cosas habían acabado de forma muy diferente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —escuchó la voz de Mikihisa—Tu madre está en Aomori, está remodelando la casa, dice que espera que puedas asistir a la inauguración del jardín.

—Bueno, depende para cuándo—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—Además, la bruja con la que estoy comprometido no sé si tenga humor.

—¿Aun sigues peleando con ella? Deberías llevarlo por la paz.

—¿Y me lo dices tú, que vives en todos lados menos en tu casa? Agradece que Yoh y yo nos mudáramos juntos, de lo contrario todos seriamos una familia peor que disfuncional.

Se recostó en el asiento y se tranquilizó enormemente por ver a sus dos hijos realizados.

—Bueno, tú e Yoh son muy buenos hermanos, yo hubiese querido alguien que me hiciera compañía.

—Sí—afirmó mirando la fotografía de reojo hasta arrugarla—Somos buenos hermanos, aunque también hemos tenido nuestras diferencias.

—Nada sin importancia, seguramente.

—Sí, seguro—dijo algo contrariado—¿Sabías que él me ha evitado las últimas tres semanas?

El hecho pareció más extraño de lo que hubiese pensado. Sin embargo, cada vez que quería hablar con su hermano, él se retraía y se marchaba hacia otro sitio.

—¿Sabes si está enojado conmigo?

—No, no tenía idea—confesó extrañado—Lo he notado algo distraído, pero no enojado, parece que está muy ocupado con algunas cosas.

—Seguramente—mencionó ocultando la fotografía de Anna en su escritorio.

—Creo que no te veo muy seguro de lo que dices, ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Es tu hijo? ¿El hecho de que vas a casarte?

Probablemente era todo y a la vez nada. No sentía placer en dar un paso tan definitivo como ése y ciertamente no quería darlo con alguien tan intolerable.

—Sabes… de todas mis parejas, la más…—calló un poco antes de mirarlo con fijeza—Ella lo era todo. Era grandiosa, era hermosa…

Mikihisa trató de no leer el resto de la información. A él, como al resto de la familia les había desagradado la decisión de Hao de abandonarla. No concebía cómo teniendo una relación tan compatible podía dejarla en la nada.

—Es normal, supongo que en algún aspecto extrañas cosas del pasado, pero eso ya no tiene solución.

—Pero Anna aún está disponible y estoy seguro que ella aún me ama, por algo no se ha casado.

—Pues ella estará muy disponible, pero tú no lo estás—le dijo molesto—A ninguno de ustedes los he dejado solos, he viajado mucho, sí, pero tu madre y yo hemos estado con ustedes como familia. Tú no puedes hacerle eso a tu hijo, él te necesita y yo no pienso permitir que un nieto mío crezca fuera de una familia.

De cualquier manera, estaba seguro que le encantaría la idea. Aunque Aomori no le traía tan buenos y gratos recuerdos, él trataría de hacerla sentir mejor que nunca. Fausto le había dado la aprobación en el tratamiento. Un par de semanas más y su hijo estaría creciendo en el vientre de Anna. Eso le emocionaba mucho.

—Puedo notarlo muy feliz—comentó finalmente su secretaria—Tiene una sonrisa radiante.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó con inocencia—Bueno es que estoy a punto de dar un paso que cambiará mi vida.

Podía notarlo.

—¿Y quién es ella? —cuestionó interesada, pero obteniendo únicamente confusión como respuesta—Me refiero a la chica, debe ser una buena mujer.

Y era lo más largo de explicar.

—En realidad, no es una chica, aunque sí lo es, pero… es otro tipo de cambio.

Bajó la mirada, estaba feliz, pero en el otro extremo su dicha se opacaba muy fácil cuando en su mente aparecían los cientos de problemas que atravesaba Anna.

—Bien, debo irme.

—Pero su padre está con su hermano, pensé que irían a comer. Él incluso me pidió que reservara una mesa en el Per Se.

Sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hao. El hecho de estar con Anna casi todo el tiempo disponible y verla sufrir de ese modo, le hacía recordar las canalladas de su hermano posterior a la ruptura y aunque era algo pasado, sus sentimientos estaban muy volubles en ese preciso instante.

—Diles que no he podido, tengo que salir a comer con alguien más.

—Con su novia.

—Con Anna—le informó con una sonrisa—Ahora me voy, quedé en pasar por ella y no quiero que me cancele a mí, es muy capaz.

Sonrió al verlo atareado.

—Y por qué no se casa con ella, si no es mucha indiscreción.

Por el mismo motivo por el cual no deseaba salir a ningún sitio especial, no veía sentido alimentar las esperanzas de Yoh, aunque él quisiera resplandecer su vida, era poco probable que lo lograse. Recargó su cabeza en el marco de la parada del autobús, pasaban de las tres de la tarde y a pesar del agradable clima aun sentía escalofríos.

Junto sus manos y sopló en ellas su cálido aliento. No era la sensación más increíble, pero la hacía sentir menos vulnerable. Su resfriado había mejorado y mucho, más aun después del séquito de doctores que Yoh había puesto a su disposición, estar enferma mucho tiempo no era un estado de vida para ella. Entonces sintió otras manos sobre las suyas y un beso en su frente.

—Perdóname, no quería llegar tarde—pronunció bastante ajetreado—¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—Sólo diez minutos—respondió extrañada de la mirada tan tierna que le brindaba.

—Bueno, esos diez minutos los recompensaré con algo especial, porque pasaré toda la tarde contigo—añadió acariciando su mejilla.

Y si no lo conociera de toda la vida, diría que esos gestos en él eran de lo más comunes, pero ambos sabían que no era así. Yoh era extremadamente reservado en sus sentimientos, era agradable y muy buena persona, pero no expresivo, ése no era su fuerte.

—¿Y tus clientes?

—Hay cinco abogados más. Además, a mis clientes les he dado un adelanto toda la semana respecto a sus trámites, deben estar más que felices, pero tuve que mover algunas influencias.

—Asakura—le reprendió de inmediato.

—Tranquila, no hice nada ilegal—dijo tomando su mano con firmeza mientras cruzaba con ella la calle.

Replicar, cualquier cosa que contradijera las indicaciones de Fausto estaba fuera de negociación. Y odió que fuera un brillante abogado, tanto o más que su hermano, a quien en definitiva, no quería ver siquiera en pintura. Fausto no la inseminaría antes de haber completado el primer tratamiento de antirretrovirales y también modificado su estado anímico.

Alababa el esfuerzo casi sobrehumano de su amigo por subirle el ánimo. No sólo era una adoración, era el hombre más tierno y cariñoso que había conocido. Y lejos de ser un buen incentivo, le calaba en lo hondo que fuera precisamente él, quien desvirtuara demasiado el concepto que tenía de los hombres. Ser dura le servía, pero con él, sus barreras estaban obsoletas.

—¿Y has hablado con Marion?

La simple mención de la rubia la acomplejaba. Ella hubiese deseado tanto vestir como la dama de honor que era, pero dadas las circunstancias, simplemente no hallaba una tregua con el espejo. Antes había notado que la baja de peso se debía al estrés y los dolores recurrentes de cabeza a la constante presión de trabajo, pero no imaginaba que el conjunto de aquellos síntomas se presentara de esa manera tan tajante en su vida.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en la conversación con Yoh. Él hablaba con emoción sobre la boda de Marion y lo galante que sería ir como pareja al evento.

—Ella siempre ha querido que fuéramos novios.

—Sí….

Marion hubiese querido tanto una unión entre ellos. Sin embargo, no veía más lejano esa realidad. Bastaba con verlos caminar. Ella no podría ir peor arreglada, la ropa era lo suficientemente holgada para perderse en la asimetría de las prendas. Su cabello apenas desenredado y una bufanda que pretendía cubrir su rostro de la ligera ventisca. No era ni la sombra de la mujer que era, ni de cerca.

—¿Y confirmaste mi lugar en su boda? —cuestionó interesado mientras rodeaba sus hombros.

—La verdad, no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna boda—se sinceró—No tengo ánimo, además, notara que he bajado demasiado de peso. No me veo muy bien.

Un ligero marco debajo de sus ojos, denotaba el esfuerzo que le costaba conciliar el sueño. Dormir con ella después de haber estado juntos en la bañera era algo inconcebible sin que osara a quitarle la ropa. Y por supuesto, ella se negaba todo contacto sexual, sin embargo, él no la veía mal físicamente, a pesar de lo mal que vestía.

Su belleza estaba intacta, quizá un poco vulnerable, pero la esencia de Anna seguía ahí. Fausto decía que las manifestaciones de la enfermedad eran sutiles, que quizá aunque ya no fuera portadora, ella pudo haber seguido con su vida relativamente normal en los siguientes meses hasta ver el avance del SIDA. Antes de ese día, todo parecía tan común, ni siquiera imaginaba la germinación de un mal superior. Nuevamente suspiró y su mente se perdió en el enorme paisaje del Central Park.

—¿En verdad no quieres ir?

—No. Me veo horrible y sé que empeoraré con los meses—susurro, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con la pashmina roja alrededor del cuello—Me siento demasiado cansada de mí todos los días como para arruinarle su día y darles un mal recuerdo.

Mordió sus labios, tratando de tolerar el silencio posterior. Entonces se sentaron en una banca cercana al lago. Tres niños jugaban cerca de la orilla con un bote de papel. Algo tan frágil que el viento pudo haberlo arrancado de su mano, algo tan pasajero como el sentimiento de nostalgia que lo invadía algunos días cuando ser fuerte frente a Anna no era posible.

—Anna—la llamó preocupado— Quiero pedirte un favor.

Su mirada se fijó en él.

—Dime…—pronunció con una suavidad tan impropia de ella, que le hizo dudar de la aseveración de sus palabras.

—Por favor… Por favor —susurró con melancolía—En tu vida vuelvas a hablar de ti de esa manera. Aborrezco que te hagas menos, no lo eres.

Tosió un poco y le soltó la mano. El ligero viento removía el cabello rubio de su frente y le daba una sensación de libertad perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó quitándose la chamarra para colocarla sobre sus hombros.

Y sonrió por la evidente preocupación.

—No es necesario que te angusties así, sólo es un cosquilleo en la garganta.

—Cosquilleo o no, cualquier mínima cosa que suceda a tu alrededor me va tener alerta—le dijo abrazándola de un costado—¿Serás paciente con eso?

¿Tenía alguna otra opción? La manera en que Yoh olvidaba reprenderla le causaba una inusitada ternura, en especial cuando quería que dejara su depresión de lado.

—Serás un mal padre si no eres firme—dijo contra su pecho.

—Pero tú no eres mi hija, sino una de las mujeres que más quiero—describió con un claro sentimiento de tristeza—Déjame ayudarte a llevar la carga, créeme, tú no estás sola.

Observó la delicadeza con que tomaba su rostro para mirar fijamente sus ojos miel. Era difícil resistirse con tan sublime encanto. Suspiró y limpió una de sus lágrimas con un pequeño beso.

—Seremos padres—le dijo al oído—Y tú, vivirás con nosotros una eternidad.

—No—negó Anna, tomando su rostro—Tendremos un hijo y después te casarás con una mujer que merezca todo ese amor que tienes para dar, que es algo verdaderamente hermoso.

Sus palabras dolían, más cuando ambos lloraban por causas distintas.

—Quiero que te cases y escojas a una mujer que te haga feliz—añadió la rubia—¿Puedes prometerme eso? ¿Puedes asegurarme que lo harás?

—Sólo puedo prometerte esto y es a lo que se atiene aquella persona que escoja—dijo con firmeza mientras apoyaba su frente con la suya—Que el día que yo quiera casarme, no habrá no que me impida que esa mujer sea mía. Aunque creo… que la vacante ya está ocupada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y nadie esperaba que actualizara este fic, lo sé, pero me inspiré un poco para escribir y dije, por qué no voy avanzando el resto de mis veinte mil historias y aquí está. Esta peculiarmente me encanta por la melancolía del ambiente y también por la trama que es un poco más realista. Como dicen, el primer paso para toda enfermedad, es aceptarla, y ella aún está en el proceso. Yoh es muy paciente con ella. En fin, espero les guste y seguiré trabajando lo mejor posible para finalizar todos mis pendientes.

**Agradecimientos especiales: ****Martha Arancibia, ****Meiko Uesugi Shindou****, ****lexie annatsumi asakura kido**** , ****Aki Kyoyama****, ****Katsumi Kurosawa****, ****FanieKrieg**** , ****Clau17**** , ****Love Anna****, ****Noemi, ****Alejandro Asakura****, ****Jasso, ****anneyk****.**


End file.
